This proposal details a project to design a very small computer-based Computer Assisted Skills Prompter (CASP) to facilitate job task completion and job independence for employees with mental retardation. The proposed project relies on assistive technology to take the place of the job coach, at least for some prompting functions. A small, hand held computer will be programmed to provide auditory prompts and participants trained to use the device for self-prompting. The feasibility will be tested through a series of pre-experimental investigations and Experimental Study I, a matched comparison study of the performance and need for supervisory assistance of supported employees under normal job coaching conditions in comparison to the Experimental Group using the CASP. A multiple baseline, reversal design will also be used to measure changes in productivity, work quality, and need for prompts for the 10 adults in the Experimental Group. All research will be conducted in community work sites for four industries: fast food, mailroom, data archives, and legal/office work. Recommendations from Phase I research will be used for refinement and expanded testing in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The full implementation of this technology should be commercially attractive to rehabilitation providers and employers. Once the technology is developed and marketed, the costs of providing on the job supports to individuals with mental retardation should be substantially reduced, thereby freeing dollars to serve additional persons who qualify for vocational rehabilitation services.